


You Belong to Me, Kagome

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl



Series: The Seven Sins of Kagome [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Desire, F/M, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is greedy for Kagome's soul.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: The Seven Sins of Kagome [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931368
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	You Belong to Me, Kagome

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, or any of the characters from the anime and/or manga.
> 
> Hello everyone! This is my Greed entry for the [Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Inuyasha_Sins) collection. Please enjoy!

For five hundred years, I have waited for you. 

You, the most powerful of all. 

You, the one who can finally make me whole and grant me the power that I desire. 

A thousand years ago, I was born out of the great battle between the priestess Midoriko and the youkai who was anchored in the soul of the human who lusted after her. Since that day, Midoriko and the youkai have battled inside me, constantly at war, with the sole purpose of keeping me in balance.

But their power? It was never enough for me. I wanted  _ more _ : I wanted to rule the world; I wanted to control the most powerful miko and youkai and bend them to my will. Over the years, I passed between humans and youkai. All thought themselves powerful. None were the one that I desired.

Simpletons.

I thought I found the one who could grant me immeasurable power in the priestess Kikyo. She accepted me from the taijiya village, and the day that Kikyo began to wear me on a necklace, nestled between her breasts, I thought for sure I had found the one who I would be able to control completely. Who I would be able to warp. And I nearly did, when she tried to convince the half-demon Inuyasha to become fully human. A wish based in love, yes, but a corruptible wish. I could have absorbed her; I could have had her fully: body, and soul.

But Kikyo died before she had the chance to make that wish. And on her deathbed, she ordered me burned. However, as her body caught flames, she did, in fact, make a wish—a wish that I could use to my advantage. She wished to see her love, the half-demon, again. Of course, that would not happen in this life, but I latched onto that wish eagerly, and thus, latched onto her soul. 

For five hundred years, I languished in darkness, watching, waiting, biding my time. Kikyo’s soul moved through different bodies, but none were the  _ right _ one. None were the right body for merging with this soul I was so attached to. And so I remained in limbo, waiting for the one who would be Kikyo reborn. For the one who would bring me back to the world.

That “one” was  _ you,  _ Shikon no Tama no Miko. 

Even as you grew in your mother’s womb, even as Kikyo’s soul attached itself to you...I knew. I knew who you were; I knew what you would become. And then the moment you came into this world, I was so ecstatic to have found life within you. I began to glow; I couldn’t help it. My glow made the shape of a star in your chest, and that’s how you got your name.

_ Kagome _ .

_ My _ Kagome. 

You alone have the power that I have waited a thousand years for; you alone shine brightest on the darkest of nights. You alone have the soul that I most eagerly wait for, to taint and bend to my will. 

A soul I have waited, ever so patiently, to _ consume _ . 

I am tired of the battle that Midoriko wages inside me; it has grown stale, and circular, and no longer interests me. I crave a new challenge, one with the purest of mikos and the darkest of youkai. The two who will clash inside me for eternity, on whom I can truly and fully feast, reducing their souls to dust.

You, Kagome.

And him, Naraku.

Once upon a time, Naraku’s lust for Kikyo was my undoing. He desired to break Kikyo and Inuyasha apart, and so tricked them: he injured Kikyo disguised as Inuyasha, and Kikyo then sealed Inuyasha to a tree. I had been  _ so close _ to possessing Kikyo’s soul, to consuming her, but Naraku ruined my plans. Once.

He would not ruin them again. 

This time, I appeared to him; I tempted him, I called to him from the darkness. I drew him in with promises of greatness and power and control over human and youkai alike. 

I drew him in with promises of Kikyo. And with promises of you.

Because in the end, a human heart beat within Naraku. A man’s heart. And he was a man who loved a woman— _ no _ , who was  _ obsessed _ with a woman—who desired that woman, body, mind, and soul.

It was so fucking easy to make him my vehicle. 

And in fact, that’s all he was: a means to an end, a way for me to get what I wanted—what I  _ needed _ —quickly and easily.

And he remains my vehicle, even now: trapped inside me, his future dependent upon yours...Naraku continues to be, and will always be, as much mine as you are.

You might think allying with Naraku was easy; of course, you would. You would choose to berate me and judge me and accuse me of bringing about the deaths of thousands of innocent people—and of some innocent youkai—all for the expressed purpose of getting to you.

Naraku was useful in this way: he did what I asked, when I asked, and how. He realized his role, perhaps too late for him, but right on time for me. 

And now, dear Kagome,  _ now. _

I have you.

I have you, and I have Naraku, trapped inside me. You’re geared to become my new Midoriko, or rather, shall I say, Midoriko was a pale impersonation of you? 

Because no one has your strength, your spirit, your pure, shining  _ light _ .

And now, you are here, because you wanted to save yourself. Because you wanted to try and escape Naraku—to try and escape the darkness.

But in escaping here, you’ve become  _ mine _ .

And  _ oh _ , Kagome, how I will feed off you. Your battle with Naraku will be constant, and never-ending, and I will relish watching you two battle each other, inside me, for all eternity, as I consume your energy...as I consume your light.

There is nowhere for you to go.

Do you wish to leave?

Do you wish to return to that world?

Then make your wish, Kagome. 

I know that your heart fears the darkness. 

No one will come. 

_ He  _ will not come. 

And you may wish to destroy me, but...you cannot. So you are destined to fight Naraku in the jewel, as Midoriko was destined to fight in the jewel. You were  _ born _ for this.

Do not fight your destiny, Kagome. Make your wish, and fight.

Fight  _ in _ me. Fight  _ for _ me. 

Fight... _ WAIT _ .

What...is  _ that _ ? That voice?

No, Kagome.  _ Don’t listen to him.  _

Do you wish to see him? He will not come to you. You  _ must _ wish for it. 

The wish that will make you more powerful than any miko who has ever lived. Even more powerful than Midoriko.

And I will  _ feast _ on that power. I have been  _ waiting _ for that power.

Just say it, Kagome.

_ Inuyasha. I want to see you. _

Come on, Kagome. Be true to who you are. 

Make the wish. 


End file.
